Cassandra's Mistake
by YoutubeGirl
Summary: Cassandra left her home planet of Aquatar to get away from her mother. She is only 15 years old and has powers So what does she do? Join the Teen Titans. What will the ex-wild child bring ? Let the Titans found out for themselvs
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra's Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Greek Mythology. Cassandra and Aquatar are mine from my imagination.

Summary: A new girl going under the codename Mirror Ella. To the Teen Titans she seemed like a regular alien with the power to shape-shift into any person she wants. Boy did the Titans have no idea.

Prologue

Cassandra's POV

Who am I? If you want me to kill somebody then call me Deathstrike. One of the kids that Slade has. If you want the rock star call me Aphrodite. My mother was Helena the orginal goddess of beauty from greek myths . She was never in a relationship with the fire god or Ares god of war. Stupid mortals. But now I joined the Teen Titans under the name Mirror Ella . Wish the Titans good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Nothing expect for Cassandra

Cassandra's POV

I was looking for Raven to celebrate the day we become friends with all the other Goths. The computer told me to go to 111 Louis Street in Jump City, California. Once I stopped flying and saw a green boy, a cyborg, a boy dressed up as a traffic light and a girl who was orange. I shape-shifted into the girl with orange skin. I walked up to them and all of them stared including Raven. "Friends why does that girl look like me" The orange skinned girl pointed her thumb in my direction. I shape-shifted back into me and flipped my blue hair. "Cassie" Raven waved. "Hey I'm an old friend of Raven's" I shake all of their hands as tell me their codenames. "Robin" "Beast Boy" "Cyborg" "Starfire" "Friend Cassie what is your favorite color, would you like to be my friend" Starfire pulled into a lung-crushing hug. "First of all call me Mirror Ella, blue is my favorite color and sure I would be your friend." I say pushing her away. "Say Mirror Ella would you like to join the Teen Titans" Robin asks. I nod. "Wow. I don't know what to celebrate the fact the we got a girl who hair color is weirder than mine or the fact that Raven had a friend that wasn't a dragon in a textbook" Beastboy said. "I do like a good party but I also enjoy some video games, working on cars and just about anything with a hard-drive and a circuit." I say. "Oh well lookie here I just got a new Gamestation rival. I just hope your better than the grass stain" Cyborg says. "Now who wants to go inside and see how much of a techie fan the new girl is" Cyborg pats me on the back and I smile at him.

Authors Note: How'd ya think? Well Cassandra or shall I say Mirror Ella just got into the Teen Titans. She seems to have Cyborg's tech spirit. DO not think this will be Cyborg and Mirror Ella love story. I support CyBee.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra's POV

Cassandra's POV

Once we get inside the giant T shape tower I was full with awe. "Gigabyte 234(1). The highest Wi-Fi level. Right?" I ask Cyborg. "Yo dude I never knew a chick could pack some much junk" I turn my head to see Beast Boy carrying all 24 bags that I brought. "You didn't need bring my bags Beast Boy" I go over to help Beast Boy. "Yeah but I made a bet with Cyborg 2 months ago if we ever get a new teammate I'll carry their bags." Beast Boy shrugs. "I'll show you your room Mirror Ella" Robin says.

Robin leads down a grey hallway that could defiantly use a bit of a makeover from me. "Here is your room Mirror Ella next to it is the bathroom that you will have to share with me." Robin says. "Are you okay with that?" "Robin as long as you don't take forever to get ready like my older brother Blade used to then I'm fine with anything." I pat him on the shoulder and enter the room. Two seconds later I leave the room and go back to the living room and grab my 24 black Louis Vuttion bags to the room.

The whole room is grey with a metal black bed with a white mattress and two brown dressers. "This will have to change." I say to myself. I bend down as well as I can wear a brown trench coat died with a knot in the front. I grabbed one marked 'mattress'. I zipped it open and take out a navy blue 100 Egyptian Cotton a gift from 17-year old Isis the Egyptian goddess of nurting and magic and my ex sority-sister. I cover the mattress and made it officially Cassandrazied. I throw the two dressers out the window which was open and open another bag marked 'dressers' and pull out using a bit of super strength two white dressers with dark blue roses on it courtesy of Pacha Mama the 16-year old African goddess of earthquakes and my ex-sority sister. I put the new dressers against the wall where the old one was. I see there is a grey closet and stuff all my bags minus the black Prada bag I always keep. I'll back later. I sit on the bed and search inside my bag for my Sidekick once I find I make a note on it to remind me two days from now which is Friday since today is Wednesday to buy pillows and paint to fix these rooms. The bed already has mattress and I have blankets so it okay plus I use to sleep on a futon(2) so I can deal.

I look out my window and wonder what kind of things will happen to me now that I joined the Teen Titans ?


End file.
